fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luxmors Prison Force
The Luxmors Prison Force (LPF) is a military force of robots that command over a Prison Planet, called Luxmors. Due to the corrupt nature of their laws they are known to be a serious threat to stability in the universe. A unique ability of their force is that they are able to travel through time to arrest individuals almost immediately after the crime is committed. Formation It is unknown when the LPF became a universe wide force, however, it is evident that they originate from some point in the future as there are no past records of the planet Luxmors or it's inhabitants outside of witness testimonies. As no one has ever been able to escape Luxmors, it is unknown where the planet is located, if it was originally a planet as it is theorized based on the Force being completely robotic, that the Prison Planet was built. Research has gone into the origins of the LPF, however, no data has been found. Many instances have been documented of the LPF arresting individuals on the crimes they had committed or caused. According to these records, all instances of the LPF arresting an individual occur directly after the "no turning back point", meaning the crime would have occurred regardless of the LPF's intervention from that point onward. Leaders There are various leaders behind the LPF including their creator, the warden of the prison planet and its Officers. Creator Very little is known about the true Leader of the LPF, it is evident that they are not a Robot themself but were the creators of the Prison Planet's Warden and Commanders. Ultionem The first named leader of the LPF, Ultionem would later be discovered as being the warden of the LPF and was the individual capable of generating the Time Bubbles that sent the Arrest Forces through time. Ultionem has been shown through damaged LPF Arrest Units to be a long and slender individual with a very alien-like appearance. It is often pictured with large wires attached to its back which are theorized to be the reason Ultionem can create Time Bubbles. Solvita According to records, Solvita is often shown to be a close guard of Ultionem and is theorized to be a major defence against invaders of the Prison Planet. Solvita is shown having Cannon-like arms and a very bestial appearance. It is unknown what its role in the LPF is exactly and what other weapons Solvita may contain. Mortem Mortem is often recognized as being a very dangerous Commanding Officer for the LPF. Mortem is the only one documented having travelled through the Time Bubbles and is considered the Arresting Chief of the Commanding Officers, often using its abilities to arrest more dangerous individuals. Mortem is known to possess heat-based weaponry as well as Camoflauge Technology, although it would appear that the two are incapable of functioning at the same time, or that Mortem has not found a reason to use both at the same time. Mortem has been shown to be extremely aggressive towards those resistant to arrest, even to the point of breaking a Beorn's Skull, on the premise that she didn't kneel. Plaga Plaga has only been pictured once in any memory banks of the damaged Prison Forces, however documents detail this individual to be a Medic of sorts for the Prison Planet, and is known to be extremely dangerous, as the planet has minimum life support there are no diseases, however any new prisoners are documented as having to go through a "cleaning process" which has been described as essentially, Molecular Torture. Iram Iram is rarely seen with the other Commanding Officers, it is uncertain what its relationship to them is, although it has been theorized based on its few appearances in Memory Banks that Iram is the executioner of disobedient prisoners as evidenced by blood and dismembered Body Parts. Imperium Imperium has never been seen directly with Ultionem in footage, but is instead occassionally seen on guard towers in the Prison Complex, it is theorized that Imperium is the Head Lookout Guard and ensures that no Prison Escape attempts are made. Occultum Occultum has only ever been a documented Commanding Officer, with no known appearances on any memories of captured units. Occultum has been described as being an experimental robot and is quite possibly stronger than Ultionem. It has been proposed that on Luxmors, at some point Ultionem is succeeded by Occultum as several documented recordings show no one when the Time Bubbles are created and instead the Arresting Forces seem to act independently. Quimetit Quimetit is occasionally seen on feed from Fanten bots, however the feed is in some sort of assembly line, presumably where the Fantens are buitl, it is unknown if Quimetit oversees the Fantens creation or whether this was merely coincidence although no documented footage of this Commanding Officer indicates their potential weaponry it is suspected they are able to use their massive blades to conceal hidden projectile weapons. Prison Force There are multiple variations of the Luxmors Prison Force, the main force comes from the Prison Force that are used to capture prisoners as well as keep control of the Luxmors Prison. It is unknown how many units there are in the Luxmors Prison Force however it is estimated to be in the Trillions. Known Units Elite Units These units are much more uncommon that standard units and appear to be the elites of the Prison Force, while not as powerful as the Commanders they are capable of fighting multiple individuals single-handedly. Responses to LPF Several species have claimed War on the LPF in the past, explaining that they are a terror on the universe and are a corrupt Police Force. Responses have always remained silent and despite efforts against LPF Unit Sightings have been made, it has very oftenly resulted in Arrests or Death. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Luxmors Prison Force Category:Villains Category:Fantendo Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters